Overconfident
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Lex overestimated himself and paid for it. Luckily, his best friend is there to put things back in perspective.


"Overconfident"  
by Sara Jaye 

Short piece I wrote for Rosa Aquafire a few months ago. I like it, so I finally decided to post it here.

* * *

WHACK.

A swing of the axe, a grunt of pain, a dead knight.

It was almost a rhythm by now, Lex thought as he continued to fight his way through the swarm. The knights would swing at him with their spears and swords, mostly missing, occasionally getting in a hit here or there. The hits meant nothing to him, he'd just shrug them off and knock the guy from his horse.

Only a few of them remained, plus their leader.

Lex smiled, wiping the blood from his weapon with the edge of his cloak.

The remaining knights charged, and Lex disposed of them as he had the others. A quick swing of the axe, a grunt of pain, and a dead knight.

Finally, it was down to their leader.

'This should be easy,' Lex thought.

However, someone else didn't think so.

"Lex, please be careful!"

Lex glanced over his shoulder for a moment at the red-haired mage fighting off the bandits nearby.

"Don't worry about me, Azel. Those knights went down like trees in a storm, so this guy shouldn't be a problem," he called back. Azel left the bandits to Deu and Holin, and ran over.

"At least let me help," he said.

"It's too dangerous for you. You're not as strong, and you don't have any armor on," Lex said. "Go back to where you were."

"Lex..." Azel sighed. Lex just smiled.

"Go on. I'll be fine!" he said.

He turned around just as the paladin drew his weapon.

A silver sword.

Lex winced for a moment, then tightened his grip on his axe.

He could take this guy. All he had to do was concentrate as hard as he could. Make sure his strike did not miss.

He charged, completely focused on his target, on landing his blow.

Unfortunately, the enemy had the same idea. And before he knew it, Lex's blow had missed, and he could see his reflection in the bright silver metal.

The blade pierced through his armor and into his shoulder.

"Damn it," he sputtered as he fell from his horse, his face meeting the cold, wet ground. The last thing he heard before blacking out was the sound of Azel screaming his name.

* * *

He awoke sometime later to find himself lying on a bedroll, naked from the waist up except for the bandage wrapped around his arm and part of his torso.

"Oww..." He rubbed his head, immediately recognizing the surroundings as his and Azel's tent. Of course, the fact that Azel was sitting at the edge of the bedroll was a dead giveaway.

The mage sighed with relief.

"Oh, good, you're awake," he said. "And the bleeding seems to have stopped."

"What the hell happened to me, anyway? Last thing I remember was that guy charging me and knocking me off my horse," Lex groaned.

"He stabbed you pretty hard, Lex. Now do you see why you should have let me help you?" Azel scolded. Lex rolled his eyes.

"Please don't. My shoulder hurts like a bitch as it is, I don't need lectures," he said.

"It's not a lecture! Did you really think you could beat that man all on your own even with your strongest axe?" Azel asked.

"Well, yeah! He didn't look much bigger than the other guys, and I've been honing my fighting skills long enough to know when to dodge, or how hard to concentrate," Lex said. "I dunno how I missed..."

"Lex, you're a very strong fighter. But no matter how strong you are, there's always going to be someone out there who's stronger than you are!" Azel said. "It could be a long time before you reach their level of skill. Don't put yourself in danger by rushing it!"

"Azel..." Lex sighed. "Why are you getting into all of this?"

"Lex...do you remember the time I tried to cast a powerful spell before I was ready, just to compete with another boy who was studying magic?" Azel asked.

"Now you're bringing up old memories? What's gotten into you?" Lex asked.

"You remember, right?"

"How could I forget?" Lex laughed. "You passed out and Alvis made you stay in bed for a whole day, and wouldn't let you case any spells for three days!"

"Exactly," Azel said. "And then he told me the same thing I told you. 'Azel, you're a brilliant student and becoming a great mage. But no matter how hard you study, someone is always going to be better than you, and it may take you awhile to become as good as them. Don't endanger yourself by trying to force it." The mage closed his eyes. "I remember it as if it were yesterday."

Lex nodded.

"I know. My own father, believe it or not, said the same thing to me a lot when I started learning how to fight...it was the only time I ever bothered to listen to him," he said.

"Then why did you nearly get yourself killed out there?" Azel asked.

"I dunno. I guess...seeing all those guys lying dead around me made me feel like...like I was unstoppable, that I could've taken out King Shagarl all on my own," Lex sighed.

"Overconfidence," Azel said.

"Exactly." Lex ran a hand through his hair. "Heh, I still can't believe my dad was so worried about me getting myself killed. You know how we were always at each other's throats," he said.

"Yes, I remember," Azel laughed. "And I often wonder why Alvis was so concerned for me, because he's usually so distant." He moved over and leaned his head on Lex's uninjured shoulder. "But I suppose it's their own subtle way of telling us they care."

Lex laughed and patted Azel on the head.

"I guess so."

"Just like your calling me weak earlier was your subtle way of telling me you care, right?" Azel said.

"No, I was just saying that cause you_are_ weak."

"Lex!" Azel glared. Lex laughed again and ruffled his friend's hair a little.

"You know I don't think that," he said. "You're right. I was trying to tell you I care."

"I thought so." Azel smirked and snuggled closer as he was rocked with a sudden burst of uncharacteristic boldness. "And this is _my_ way of telling you _I_ care," he said, and kissed Lex.

As he pulled back, the axe knight just looked at him, bemused.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," he said. Azel blushed deeply, realizing what he'd done.

"S-sorry! I don't know what came over me!" he stammered. Lex smiled, hugging him closer.

"It's okay," he said. "What's a little intimacy between friends, after all?"

"I suppose you're right," Azel said.

"You know I am," Lex said, kissing him. This time, Azel didn't pull back.


End file.
